


【娜星】热

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 1





	【娜星】热

我的直播一结束，电脑还没来得及关呢，哥就进了我房间，低着头跟我说把裤子脱了，我说干什么呀哥，抬着头看他的时候一脸天真无邪的像是幼儿园小baby，然后渽民哥的手就在我的脸上拍了拍，我可怜的珍贵的脸颊肉在哥的拍动下颤动起来，“操你啊朴志晟，不然还能干什么？”  
真是粗俗的话语，但本来我也只是个开直播玩垃圾十八禁游戏想要赚点钱的人罢了，所以我跟渽民哥在一起的时候被他带坏了，或者也许本来我就不是个好孩子，我听着这话就去看哥的裤裆，果然是隆起来的一大包。  
“渽民哥”  
“嗯？”  
我背对着哥慢慢吞吞的脱裤子，然后想象着哥这时候脸上的表情——应该也没什么表情，我和哥的做爱就完全只是交媾而已，他把鸡巴捅进我的身体，屁眼里，或者嘴巴里，然后我爽到或者爽不到，偶尔叫两声，但总之我们会射精，射精结束，我们的性交就结束，就是这样。  
也没什么快感，快感有是有，但没有多少。  
我问哥说你干嘛不进来喊我，想做的话进来和我说不就行了，他一边把润滑液挤在手上，塑料瓶子噗噗地响，一边觉得我问了个弱智问题似的短促的笑了一声。  
我心想有什么好笑的，但是没说出口，有的话说出来伤感情所以我也懒得说，就像渽民哥觉得我问这种问题弱智，我觉得他死命挤一瓶没了的润滑弱智一样，谁也别瞧不上谁。  
“我们志晟”  
哥说完了这上班句就捅了进来，痛的我立刻叫了一声，我操，我扭过头去看渽民哥，他很温和无害的看我，“润滑用完了”  
“……我知道”  
我他妈当然知道，但我怎么也没想到没了他就直接这样捅进来，我觉得自己屁股要漏了，肯定流血了，我好想哭，我好可怜。  
但是渽民哥才不管我要不要哭，我的一点点少男心思在他眼里都是屁，他只在乎今天有没有钱买菜烧饭，够不够钱交网费？我要开直播赚点连电费都不够的打赏，渽民哥要看他的电视剧。  
“我们志晟不是要直播吗，我当然不敢打扰了”  
我被渽民哥的鸡吧顶的对着空气翻了个白眼，放屁吧渽民哥，我那直播统共50个观众48个是平台的机器人，剩下两个一个我小号一个渽民哥的小号，能有什么人看？  
他就是找理由找借口不给我反应的机会进来操我的屁股，但我也没什么可以抱怨的，至少他没当着镜头面把我操的白眼翻翻的，已经挺不错了。  
“那哥的鸡吧没事吗”  
我已经适应了哥的节奏，腿被岔开来跪在床上，哥从后面一下一下地顶着，我的屁股被哥捏着，我听见他在那小声地嘟囔说太瘦了一点肉都没有，废话，吃的菜里都没有肉，连油都没有，天天吃面条，我怎么可能长出肉来？  
但毕竟哥只是在嘟囔，说明他没想说给我听，所以我也就没有发表我不太重要的看法，只是继续专攻刚才的问题，问他一直等着鸡吧没要爆炸吗？会不会坏掉啊？  
“好不好用我们志晟不是知道的最清楚吗？”  
我听见哥在又往里顶了顶之后这样说道，“我们志晟可是对这些最了解的人了”  
说的对，说的对，说的实在是太对了，我在心里给渽民哥说的这番话竖了个大拇指，然后转过头去的时候差点把脖子给扭了。  
操他妈的太痛了，我想，下次直播不能播这么久了，不然赚的钱还不够给我买个肩颈按摩仪，叫渽民哥给我掏钱的话他又要对着他那本小账本叹气了，搞的我会很内疚的。  
“哥”  
所以我又把脖子扭回来，我面前的墙皮掉的已经快差不多了，旁边一点的床上放着渽民哥的兔子，他最宝贵的兔子，一只很昂贵的，和我们这个老屋子很格格不入的，每一根毛都透露着金贵的，毛茸茸的兔子。  
这只兔子现在正睁着他那双黑色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着我，就像渽民哥躺在那看电视剧的时候的眼珠子一样，感觉都不会转动的。  
“渽民哥”  
我把手伸到了自己的胯下，配合者哥操着我的节奏套弄起我的鸡吧来，“我要射了”  
我跟哥说，也没有回头，也没有听见渽民哥的回答，但是那都和我没有什么关系，我只是要射精了，所以我继续套弄着，和哥的节奏保持一致。  
“哥”  
我停下来的时候感觉渽民哥的动作也停了，他的鸡吧卡在我的屁股里，他的手掌掐在我的腰上，“哥你射了吗？”  
我分不清楚他射没射，我这么问的原因是我自己射了，而且我的膝盖跪太久了很痛，我只想躺下来，我想催渽民哥快一点。  
他听没听懂我的意思我也搞不清楚，我反正扭过身拍了拍渽民哥的胳膊，“膝盖痛”  
“哦”  
然后我听见他说了一声，紧接着就把鸡吧从我的身体里退了出来，真是体贴人的好人啊我们渽民哥。  
“我洗澡去了”  
我从仰面躺在床上的渽民哥身上爬了起来，他的鸡吧还勃起着，挺立在空气里，但他没有把手放在上面，也没有要我继续给我打出来或者口出来，既然他没有这么要求，那我当然不会做的。  
我犹豫了一秒钟，也许是零点五秒，总之很短暂，我就从尸体一样躺着的渽民哥身上跨了过去。  
太他妈热了这个夏天，我站在莲蓬头下面闭上眼睛的时候想着，这个夏天真的太他妈的热了，快点过去吧。  
然后我从淋浴间里出来，渽民哥已经在床上睡着了。  
我躺下来，把薄薄的被子盖在我和渽民哥的肚子上，把灯关掉，电风扇坏了，所以我只能用小扇子扇扇风。  
我感觉到自己在流汗，嘎吱窝在流汗，腿上在流汗，脖子上在流汗，到处都在流汗，但是渽民哥身上冷冰冰的，一点粘粘的感觉也没有。  
真好，我真羡慕渽民哥，至少他不会睡一半被自己给热醒。  
我躺好了，脑子却还在动，我的眼睛没有闭起来，盯着顶上的天花板，好大一块水渍啊，希望不要再下暴雨了，这个房子的防水真的撑不住，到时候又要端着盆接掉下来的水，好烦啊。  
蚊香点了吗？我不记得了，最后一盘昨天好像就烧完了，也可能在角落里还有一盘在冒着烟，哎呀总归我不记得了，我躺下来，准确地找到了渽民哥的肩膀下面的位置，那里是我的小窝，我熟练的钻了进去，渽民哥的肩膀下面的弧度就是留给我的。  
“晚安，渽民哥”  
我在黑暗里小声地嘟囔着，没有人回答我，渽民哥没有回答我，我于是闭上了眼睛。


End file.
